


Seven Bonely Sins

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, It's only mentioned in little ways but it's still there, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Minor Violence, No Smut, None of the last 3 tags happen to characters here, Racism, Suggestive Themes, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swearing, Threats of Violence, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), degrading, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: What happens if seven demons, each of them representing one of the Seven Sins, are bored and want to settle their long argument about which of them is the best? They make a bet of course, one where they can show their true power!aka: they decide to harass one mortal until they succumb to one of the Sins presented to them, declaring that demon with that Sin the true winner and the strongest of Sins. In another word, Slim is about to have a bad time, or at least that's what the demons think, and not that this story will be half of slice of life moments, with occasional dark tones.





	Seven Bonely Sins

Hell wasn’t a nice place. That, amongst other things, shouldn’t be a surprising factor. It wasn't meant to be nice, maybe bearable at best. It was chaos, filled half kept territorial rules, the screaming of the suffering Souls a constant background noise in this dark, rotten place. It seemed like as if the darkness was burning, drying, corrupting everything that was in it, so that the ones trapped here could pay for every Sin they ever felt crawl on their back.

Lovely, isn't it?

Well, for some, in a way or another, actually was. Especially for the true residents of Hell, the ones this place meant as a prison but freedom as well, they demons. One of them in particular at the very moment was trying to sleep on his own territory while an argument unfolded in front of him.

"Stop your unnecessary talking already, you disgusting worm!"

"Why would you berate yourself so loudly?"

"You dare still speak to ME like that after all this?! You cannot do that!"

The accused demon smirked at the other, smaller one, playing with his tail as he least down. "You know, if you don't want me to speak, we can use that pent up energy in a different way~"

"You just proved my point! How can a slut like you still believe you can be better than me about this?!" the smaller demon responded, disgust apparent on his face.

"Do you not get tired with all that criticising?" the demon, the smallest of all and the ones who was trying to take a nap on a rock spoke up.

"I am simply appreciative of what I am and have, instead of being apathetic when a whore tries to tell me they are better than me, Sloth!"

The smallest demon, Sloth, just glanced at the other, hollow smile stretching over his cheeks. "You know, I would throw you out of my ground but... Too much work" he winked then lay back down on his rock, his wings acting as blankets around him.

"Trust me kid, you are _dazzling_ with that _Pride_ of yours already." another demon spoke up who was standing next to two taller ones, all three of them watching the very familiar argument that always occurred after a while. He took a sip from his cigar, puffing the smoke into the face of the closest demon to him. The other's tail twitched when he did that and oh, if looks could kill, he would have been dust by now. But he wasn’t, so he just grinned at the other demon, looking into his crimson eyes as a silent dare. He knew it won't be long until he loses it, like usual. The third demon next to them seemingly didn't pay attention to what they were doing, playing with a golden coin between his fingers as he stared forward.

"Shut up you pig! You are no better than him! When will your non-existent brain will accept that you are nothing of importance compared to me? I have every evidence I need for it! The first Fallen Angel was sent down because of Pride, mortals start almost every one of their idiotic wars for the sole purpose of showing which of them is better and we are doing the same right now! Just like every other hell damned demon here! I am the superior one!"

“You know, I would be proud of being an influencer for all this dick measuring contest in the world too!” the tallest demon said with a smirk, teasing the other who summoned a whip made out of bones in his hand, charging at him.

“You filthy fu-!”

And apparently that was the moment when one of the demons, who got another batch of smoke in his face, had had enough. An irritated growl escaped from him, his eyes flaring up in bright red. He let his wings expand as he grabbed a red glowing bone that appeared next to him, throwing it between the two demons before they could collide.

“FOR HELL’S SAKE, YOU ARE BOTH FUCKING MORONS!” he shouted, looking at the two before he took away the cigar from the other demon’s mouth, throwing it away.

“Aaand there it is…”

“Why is it that when we always meet for whatever idiotic reason, you two always have to end up like this?! All of your stubbornness about this is irritating enough to have us try to kill each other, WHICH WE ALREADY TRIED! SEVERAL TIMES! AND IT IS THE SAME EVERY DAMN TIME!”

“You know, I have to agree with Wrath here.” another demon spoke up, the seventh and the last one of the bunch, who was sitting on the rock Sloth was trying to nap on. “It is a shame we cannot feed on other demons because all of your jealousy about this matter and towards each other is too apparent.”

“YOU ARE NOT HELPING!” Wrath shouted, his voice overpowering the complaints of the other demons about this remark.

“I just don’t know why we’re arguing.” spoke up Sloth. “It’s just enough to look at the tests the mortals made amongst them. Why waste time when we can see how much apathy people have nowadays?”

“Not even counting how many of these mortals are obese in the best ways… I feel like I’m back in the 16th century.” The demon who was smoking not long ago stepped next to Sloth, watching all this unfold again, the tension rising between everyone else.

“Are you oinking for some hogwash or you just enjoy it when you talk nonsense?” the demon was still holding the whip in his hand, his face showing clear disgust. “All of you are arguing against me for something that is obvious. Pride was the first Sin, therefore that is the strongest. You all acting like children about this, throwing a tantrum when it turns out you are not right or when something does not go to your way. And I will prove you wrong every time you claim your Sin is better. Especially when it is a hideous one…” He sneered, staring at the demon he has been arguing with who in turn showed him the finger with a swift wrist movement.

“And what if we decide this differently than all the other times, that could end this ‘discussion’ between us?”

All of them turned to look at the demon who spoke, the one who has been silent until now, still focusing on his coin that he was now throwing up in the air, catching it. The jewellery on his horns jingled with every slight movement of his head, a smirk covering his thoughtful expression.

“What is your suggestion exactly, other than ‘let’s count how many gold does one have’? Or perhaps we should toss a coin?” one of the demons asked and Sloth sighed, laying back down onto his rock. He just hoped they will be gone soon so he could sleep. He had no intentions of throwing them out here.

“Something like the latter.” the demon answered, looking around. “Let’s play a game.”

“Ah, yes, because nothing will cease this already useless argument than a round of Yahtzee against each other.” the demon let his whip disappear, then pointed at the one who shouted at them. “You would either cheat or THAT one would explode over whatever game is in your mind. I refuse to steep as low as to stop a Wrath demon’s outburst because he lost against me.”

“Because we would clearly enjoy listening to your speeches about how “great” you are while playing.” the seventh demon spoke up, touching Sloth’s wings then his own with dislike.

“I didn’t mean board games, nor any of the ones mortals can play with these rules.” the fancy horned demon’s voice cut through their bickering and he stepped closer to them. “The only way we can prove which Sin is the best is by evidence that can’t be denied. And what is a better proof, if not the ones who have to suffer because of us?”

“If you want to count how many mortals we influenced in our lifetime, then you are kind of behind me by two millennials, kid. I don’t know if you realised that you are the second youngest between all of us. You did not have that many Souls corrupted.”

“True, but those Souls had the potential to succumb to us. But a mortal who we all influence to see who is more successful? That’s a challenge.”

All of the others stopped to think at that question. This actually didn’t sound totally idiotic and useless. They never would decide which Sin is the best before, because whatever they took into counting, one or two of them had an advantage or someone always cheated in a way or another. It wasn’t in a demon’s nature to agree to something like this, but they more than rarely made compromises regarding their own ‘jobs’ and feedings, surprisingly. There were enough times in history when all the 7 Sins’ demons were there, mostly in wars in some way, so of course, demons encountered each other, and when the situation provided it, they made deals that could benefit them the best. That of course did not mean they didn’t try to screw over the other occasionally or just flat out break the rules after their needs were met. But who could really fault a demon about that? That is why all seven demons here now came quickly to one conclusion: this could either end horribly for at least one of them, or it would be okay at best, but more like bearable.

“This is one of the most ridiculous- “

“Okay, you got me interested.”

“WHAT?!” Wrath looked at the demon of Pride, eyes flaring up once again and his hands clenching into fists.

“What better way is to prove Pride is the best of all Sins, than to squish yours away by it in a mortal?”

“So far, none of us said that would join and play this "game" and you already think you would have the mortal's full attention, alongside with ours." the seventh demon stood up, flapping his wings before jumping down from the rock, coming closer to the others. "It is rather funny how a challenging of a Lust demon leaves you in disgust, but a Greed demon's suggestion of a game could make you interested. If your Sin is really the primary one, then shouldn't you be looking us down, not accepting anything we say and coming up and idea like that yourself? Or you just want to hide the fact that you angry you did not think of this before?"

"Do not play mind games with me! There is no way I will be jealous at any of the likes of you! I am not as low as you, so go preach somewhere else!"

Lust rolled his eyes, turning to Greed and ignoring the next quarrel that was starting up. "Why do I feel like you put a catch into this?"

"Look at that, the old ones are acting wise again." Greed smirked, tossing the coin between his hands. Lust just gave him a deadpan look which made him chuckle. "And I think the word 'bet' actually sums it up better."

"And what is the difference?"

"The prize." one of the other demons spoke up, lighting another one of his cigars, leaning back against the rock. His wings hit Sloth, who just grunted, turning the other way and covering himself with his own wings. “There’s something you can get from this, don’t you?”

Greed just widened his smirk while Wrath, hearing the discussion, pointed at him. “I knew it! You cannot do anything without getting more back! You will cheat just like you always do!”

“Actually, I think everyone will want my offer for the winner. though I’m not denying anything else. Are you really that surprised? Did you think my intentions were only good-hearted? Awh, how cute.”

“I’m NOT fucking cute nor an idiot!” Wrath’s eyes flared up again, before he turned towards the two demons who were still bickering. “CAN YOU STOP ALREADY?!”

The smoking skeleton snorted alongside with Greed, before he glanced at the other. “So, what is your plan? What do we get if one of us wins? Because if it is not food related, you lost me already.”

“Half part of everyone else’s territory.”

There was a tense moment of silence as every demon processed what Greed just said. There were many different expressions, from surprised through dislike, to a flicker of challenging confidence.

“I am in!”

“I wanted to say that first!” the two demons who were just arguing a moment ago started again, one wearing a smug smile.

“Then this already proves you will be only second at best compared to me!”

“ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHO WOULD ACCEPT A BET LIKE THIS?!” Wrath’s hands were shaking, stomping down on the dead ground. “HE CLEARLY HAS A TRAP FOR US!”

“Yes, I have, it’s called being _greedy_. You saw through my plans with your anger issues…” Greed stared at the others. “What do you think?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea for you? My territory is not really at the ‘sanitary’ part of Hell, unless you want the outskirts of it! I do believe that is less filthy! So, with that, I would participate! You sucking dick because of me and winning this measuring contest a pleasure to me!” Lust said, not even looking at Greed when he said the last sentence, but at Pride.

“Are you fucking SERIOUS?!”

“Hey, fury flame, calm yourself before your wings catch on fire. If you don’t wanna participate, you don’t gotta. You can be a pussyboots and search up your anger management now, just to later throw a fit about how you could have won and all the other ‘what ifs’ like you usually do.” Greed watched as Wrath stilled, growling at the nickname before he seemed to start thinking on what the other just said.

“Hm. You, Gluttony?”

“Well… You and the pipsqueaks still have those hundreds of food gifts or supplies stored away, right?”

“Pride and Envy I am sure of. I have more of the… ‘fun stuff’ as you ‘old ones’ describe it.”

“Then count me in!” Gluttony finished his cigar, dropping it before stepping to the three others who agreed. Not a second later, he had a piece of meat in his hand, chewing on it raw.

“And you still need our exquisite food…” Pride whispered and Gluttony just showed him a sharp smile.

“Okay then…Sloth?”

The demon lifted his head up, blinking once at Greed. “Pass.” He then fully lay back down, his tail going under his head and his wings curling tighter around him. At the same time, Wrath stepped into the now almost complete group of participants, clearly contemplating on something.

“What, you decided to join? Don’t you have enough mortals to torture and influence?” Envy asked.

“I should let you know, that I am in the mind-set of breaking a hypocrite’s bones.” there was a deep and threatening rumble coming out of Wrath, before Gluttony suddenly was between them.

“You never succeeded in killing each other, and you won’t be able to do it now either. You leave too much mess. Although I could leave you to have it for 5 minutes, just like last time.” his eyes flared up in bright orange for a moment, before it turned back to its regular intensity and he just put the whole leftover meat in his mouth, gulping it in one go.

Greed ignored the backtalk of the others and focused on Sloth, putting his coin away. “Awh, come on, bud, it won’t take that much energy as you think.”

“It still takes energy. And I’m not stupid.” Sloth pushed himself up into a sitting position, his smile hollow as he scratched his cheeks. “I know you want my territory. There are not many places where you can actually relax when you got a little time to kill.”

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it? Didn’t you say you have been having more demons interrupting you lately?”

“I mostly meant you.”

“My point still stands. Your territory is big, but still not enough to scare as many unwanted visitors as you want to.”

Of course, it wasn’t just this. Even if the rules mostly didn’t really exist here after they were invented, the amount of ground you have counted a lot. The seven of them weren’t the only ones who fought over whose Sin is the most powerful.  If they decided to do this, the bet would spread around and those six half territory pieces won could prove to many which Sin is on top of the Hell chain. That was also applied to the one who won the bet, obviously. Which meant attention. And attention always had two sizes, just like a Nicegirl on the internet. The two possibilities, either demons would fear them and not get close to them, one that Sloth wanted, or more enemies who wanted to destroy him in order to win his ground and be considered one of the most powerful for a reason or another. And well… When it came down to it…

“Okay.”

“Wait, that’s it? Really? No more counter arguments?” Greed asked, a bit surprised, as Sloth fully stood up and lazily flapped his wings, floating closer to them.

“I’m not really a demon who is known for that, am I?”

“Okay, now that this is over and we all agreed, -“ Lust spoke up, being bored enough by the quarrel next to him and idly stroking the heart-shape at the end of his tail. “-who is going to tell Lucifer what we want to do?”

Everyone froze, stopping their discussions and slowly looking at each other.

Well… Fuck.

The first one to get out of that realization was Pride, lifting his chin up confidently. “Me, of course.” and with that, he was gone. The others stared at the place he was standing at a moment ago, before they all came to the same two conclusions right after: there is no way they will miss the shitshow that was about to happen, and they really shouldn’t let Pride explain this game to Lucifer in his own way. So they followed him, disappearing one by one.

They all landed in a relatively big Hall. It was illuminated in unnatural darkness, one where the shadows moved on their own, climbing up on the pillars and walls that ended in the void in the non-existent ceiling. It was grim, it held a weight that every creature here felt on their shoulder, a burden, their own weaknesses strengthening. This place itself had a bigger power over Souls than the whole Hell combined, which, in technicality, wasn’t surprising. It had to take in the one who owned the place every day, after all.

Pride was glancing when the others arrived and likely, already called out Lucifer’s name. So they waited with him as long as they had to, which they couldn’t say how long it would be, or actually was right now. This place had a weird relation with time, as if it was going a hundred times faster but also stopping. It really wasn’t worth thinking about it, unless someone wanted his mind to be gone by the fact that this existed as much as it didn’t. So the only thing the demons knew in certain, was the fact that in one corner, the shadows grew thicker, materializing something that was… unexplainable at best. It didn’t have a form, didn’t have a body nor just a voice. It was just that. It. Didn’t have any physical appearance but It had, changing, morphing, emerging but still staying still in one. Just like Its voice, distorted, thousands speaking together, different tone, different volume but all the same and not. A non-existent entity in a place that was and not. Something hard to describe, to put it short, or to think about for long, except if you wanted to, in which case you would be insane rather fast. But, as Lucifer would say in these cases: who really hasn’t lost their mind at the end of the day?

So they just watched as It got closer to them, until It was standing in front of Pride.

“You know, calling me just like that is a bit rude. I thought you learned your lesson of behaving in front of a superior.”

“I do not believe I can do that, if you could not either.”

The faint sound of Wrath facepalming himself echoed through the walls, accompanied by Envy’s and Gluttony’s groaning. They all knew what will happen and sure enough, a moment later Pride was kneeling in front of It, letting out an undignified yelp. The force that pushed him down also kept him in that position, and a light tint of purple appeared on Pride’s cheeks soon after all this happened. Some of the demons snorted at the display and kept watching, not wanting to step in at all. Lucifer just leant down, softly lifting Pride’s chin upwards and speaking in a cooing tone.

“The little one has to grasp that no matter if you have a crown of your own, you still have to bow down for the real ruler. Do not mess with the one who know how to make your Sin scream, will you?”

It touched the six-seven little horns on top of Pride’s head that were all pointing upwards, before stepping back, and letting go of him completely. It always had to do a lesson like this: the leader of Hell was not a title that could be simply earned or taken down by anyone, and demons sadly often forgot that. They also tend to forget that Lucifer knew the Sins of this world, even if It didn’t agree It committed one wrongly. It knew what drove them, what made them sing with delight and what made them shriek in pain, tearing a demon apart slowly with hunger. But at the end of the day, that was the exact proof that It was not the one who tortured them, but themselves. Although, it is often easier to be afraid of and blame of something you believe is much stronger than yourself could ever be, isn’t it?

Lucifer now stood at the centre of the Hall, looking at all of them at once. Pride just silently rose and crossed his arms, glaring at Lucifer but saying nothing, the tint of purple disappearing. Before any of them could make a remark, It spoke.

“It is rather a wrong thing to assume I do not already know of this game of yours you want to play, nor about the discussions you had over the primary matter of it over the years. But, to your credit, after all that, this is the least boring idea you had about solving your issues.”

“So I’m guessing you approve?”

"Yes, Lust. Although not without adding some fun excitement to these 'rules' you set up so far."

"As in what?" asked Gluttony. He had been here long enough to know that word could mean anything coming from It, be it having to be drunk all the time or cutting off a limb every next day.

"Just some modifications and clearing up. Let’s say... 3 new rules. The first being an easy one to comply to; I will be the one choosing the mortal you have to influence."

"What? Why?" Greed asked, his tail twitching.

"Your chosen mortals are as close to the others' Sin as my chances of getting back to Heaven if I ever decided to be that much of an idiot and wanting to leave this place for the old man. It is already ludicrous enough that I have to make this bet fair for all." Lucifer watched Greed's expression change before It tossed a coin at the demon's direction. Greed caught and inspected it, realising it was the same one he had been playing until now.

"I told you he will be cheating!" Wrath shouted, having the urge to at least smack the other.

"Well now, I think I can accept this!"

"How do you know he is not going to go behind the rules like that AGAIN?!"

"Then I will get behind him if he does that!"

"I will make sure none of you break the rules once you accepted them." Lucifer interrupted them before it got worse. "It isn't that hard to obey to these, I made it easy just for you all and even chose a mortal similar to you."

“I very much doubt that.” Pride said, making a ‘tsk’ sound.

“Oh, trust me in this. He is the same species as you, if wanted a little information. I have to say though, if you do manage to get him here, he would be an excellent eighth instalment for your friendship club.”

“We are not friends!!!”

Seven voices echoed through the Hall at the same time. They weren’t even surprised anymore how they all said this simultaneously. It happened in way too many occasions for their liking.

Lucifer made a noise that could have been considered a snort, the distortion and the hundreds of tones messing it up enough to actually make it out clearly. “Then I believe there is no one against this rule? No? Good.”

“At least le- “

“The second one is already something some of you are often doing. It is forbidden to look into his past on your own. You have to figure it out yourself.”

“WHAT?! How do you expect us to work without knowing how to IN THE FIRST PLACE?!”

Sloth lazily smiled at Wrath, sitting down onto the ground next to a pillar and leaning against it. “I don’t know what you’re on about. I like it.”

“Just because you are too dull to check your own mortals, it does not mean we are as well!”

“I like to call it patience.”

“It is not that hard to figure out what a mortal’s Sin is connected to, you just have to be perceptive. It is not our fault if you clearly have not been born with that ability.” Pride lifted his chin up, a small smug smile quirking up on his face. “If you really need that much ‘help’ for this, then you are obviously not fit for winning this bet.”

“Pride is right! It is not like he died because he could not see what was happening in front of him and someone should have opened his eyes!” Lust spoke up, showing an innocent smile to Pride’s way, who in turn started to swear at him.

“I do not like this.” Envy declared. “What if someone knows something about our mortal that we could never figure out? No mortal should have the right to know more than us!”

“We haven’t even seen the guy but your possessiveness is twice your size already.”

“And as wide as you, pig?”

“You do not have a say in this. Either you accept my added terms and participate in this game of yours while keeping these, or you refuse and you are automatically out. And I would hate to see that. Your quarrels about this matter is pushing towards my amusement and one less of you would be noticeable in those then.”

They all turned towards Lucifer as It said that. Some of them already agreed to this in their head, but some still hesitated, even though knowing how this will end. There was no way they would call this off at this point, nor quit later. They came here to make the final step and to win, nothing else. So what was a little challenge, when their own Sin kept whispering in their mind, each their own way?

“If it makes you feel reassured, the third rule will help you in the second one. It is something of a fair trade: you have to show yourself to the mortal. He has to see you, there can be no hiding behind sight.”

Before any of them could say anything to that, Gluttony started laughing. “That’s it? So like the old summoning days? Deal!” He glanced at the others, the youngest ones in particular, but before he could make any remarks, he was turned back against his will, facing Lucifer again.

“I presume you misunderstood me. I did not mean this form. I meant **you**. Unless your last form was really a demon, which I know it wasn’t.”

There was stunned silence as an answer to Its response. Thinking through, processing, as their expressions slowly changed.

“So… That means I can be naked?”

Lucifer made that snorting sound again, regarding Lust, who seemed genuinely confused by the whereabouts of the limits for this rule.

“I refuse to partake in this, if the slut will be without clothes!” Pride shouted.

“You will be fine with the clothing you have on right now. We don’t want you to have an accidental advantage against the others after all, and your mortal sure would make it seem like that was the case. All of you will be allowed to make some slight changes in your clothing, but not large enough to change the overall type of the clothing and characteristics. So, with this cleared up, do you accept these rules and partake in this bet you oh so wanted to do? Pride?”

“With these, yes, of course! My clothes will just only confirm my superiority!”

“Then I assume you have no problems with this also, Greed?”

“Nada, as long as my clothes don’t have to be wet. I dislike the second rule more. Envy is right, we won’t have enough of him.”

“But that is the beauty of it for you, isn’t it? That you can take it and leave the least of it for anyone else?”

Greed’s smile turned sharp, his yellow eyes letting out a playful glint. “Ya got me there. I might be enjoying this more than I thought I will.”

“I am still not fond of this.”

“I do hate all these new rules too.”

Gluttony glanced at Wrath and Envy, raising one of his brows. “Huh, when was the last time you so openly agreed on the same thing?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“My statement still stands. We will not be the ones knowing the most about this mortal and now this! How is he going to take me into account even, if I have to wear my last clothing?!” Envy stomped, his tail swinging left and right behind him. “I deserve his attention but I will just ridicule myself! I will be ignored with all those fancy clothing around him!”

“It made the task for you easier, why are you complaining exactly?” Sloth asked, standing up with a grunt.

“I do not care if it makes this easier, I want him to focus on me which I clearly will not get and I will be in a disadvantage!”

“Sloth is right on this case. Your clothing will just set up questions for the mortal to ask. The ones who do not live forever tend to seek out anomalies of the world just to solve those and you would count as one in his eyes. He will not stop until he gets his answers and you are the one who controls that.”

That made Envy think, touching his own left wing and irritating a whole in it unintentionally. Wrath grumbled something under his breath, still apparent that he wasn’t fully keen on diving into this bet, but he also seemed hesitant in a way.

“Wrath, if you think you will have no advantage in this, just think back every time you had to deal with all six of them and remember how you felt. Now imagine a mortal experiencing that plus doubling it because of your influences. You know that a mortal gets quickly irritated if they are bothered too much.”

“But is this mortal like that?” Wrath responded, slightly irritated. Lucifer didn’t answer, just Its always changing figure cocked Its head. Wrath was staring at them for a moment or two, before he seemed to make a decision and he sighed. “I partake.”

“Well then. That means all of you agree to my terms?”

“What other choice do we have, honestly?” Lust asked, while the others got ready to leave.

“Nothing, if we want to be really forthright.” Lucifer’s voice was hollow as It looked up. “You have until tomorrow night to change your outfits or get ready and then I will be sending you up to the mortal’s home.”

“Jumping straight into it then, huh?” Gluttony commented, getting another piece of raw meat out of nowhere.

“How else? See you very soon, my servants.” Lucifer said, and then they disappeared before they had the chance to talk back about what It just called them. If they happened to appear some feet above the ground, that was for wasting Its time more than they should have, even if It knew they were coming, as well as knowing what was about to happen.

“Looks like it’s started… This is going to be an interesting ‘game’ to watch.” Lucifer was still glancing up, the darkness slowly ebbing closer to It, consuming It, changing forms.

_“What do you think?”_


End file.
